Undercover Valentines
by avatarquake
Summary: They go undercover on a mission. Phil learns something. Drabble prompt; "Kiss me." platonic valentine's skoulson prompts; They have to pretend-date for a mission! On Valentine's Day! Goodness gracious!


 **A/N:** This is so late, I thought I shouldn't upload it now and wait for a whole year. I was not strong enough.

"Kiss me." a female voice whispered urgently.

"What?" a male voice hissed surprised.

"Look, it's either that or we get made. It's not like I planned HYDRA will do an exchange in a cafeteria on Valentine's Day." the female said.

"I know. I didn't imply you..."

"And on Valentine's Day, you're supposed to be extra in love and not care if anyone saw you kissing your woman. Or man. And kissing would be the most public appropriate thing expected." she continued. "I have seen worse than couples making out, Phil. And _not_ just on Valentine's Day."

"Daisy..." Phil made a strained sound.

"So. Kiss me. They're getting closer." she urged him.

Phil Coulson was never shy. And this is him suddenly getting shy. No. This is just Daisy and him and her asking him to kiss her – even if for cover – and he fails to process how someone like her would want someone like him to even cover-kiss her.

He makes a choked sound, gives up and gives in, and then grabs her face and kisses her with all the love he has for her in his heart.

Daisy doesn't falter, doesn't seem surprised by his intensity, gives back as much as she takes, while keeping an eye on the exchange behind him.

(He had to have them at his back; his face had become known among the HYDRA higher-ups.)

"You should have taken someone else." he whispered in between the kiss. "I am not helping much when they know to look for my face. It's not a good tactic."

"Well, you're the only one I could do the mission with since it's both SHIELD and Secret Warriors related. That means it's practically about us both." Daisy raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about Mack? He's your partner."

"I know. But so are you. So hush. We're on a mission, Phil."

" _I know._ " he hissed at her neck. "But I hate being an obstacle than of help."

"And you've been scaring the techs with your lurking around. This mission was a good way to get you out so the sun could see you and ease the nerves of the Geek Squad."

"I'm sorry." he mumbled in her hair.

Daisy held him tightly.

"No one's judging you, you know." she whispered.

"I am."

Daisy smiled softly.

"Well, beside yourself." she kissed his cheek. "We're good to go. The exchange happened. Now to get the drive off the guy." she said, getting back in mission mode.

Phil nodded, paid for their coffees, and followed her out.

He watched her as she crashed on their mark with ease, giving the air of a clumsy young woman, giggling and apologising about it. The guy seemed irritated and moved away in a hurry, shoving Daisy aside.

Phil walked up beside her. Daisy huffed.

"The nerve of him. Shoving me aside, while I am being so nice, apologising for crashing into him. I could have faulted him, tell him he was slow."

"I'll buy you dinner." Phil smiled at her.

"You didn't even ask if I got it." she said, as they turned to walk away, before their guy realised he was pick-pocketed.

Phil raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because I know you, I know how good you are. I don't need or have to ask. And besides, if you hadn't got it, that'd be the first thing you'd tell me." he smirked.

Daisy beamed, blushed – she still blushed whenever Phil praised her like that – and looped her arm around his.

"Be a good Valentine, then."

"Oh?"

"You are taking me out for dinner to celebrate me and my many amazing skills. Don't be a cheapskate." she teased him.

Phil laughed and pulled her in a tight embrace, practically showering her with little kisses.

"I don't need to be your Valentine to celebrate you and your amazing skills, Daisy." he said.

"No?"

"I can do that everyday. I _do_ that everyday." he said. "Subtly." he amended at her raised eyebrow.

Daisy smiled. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Oh." he breathed out. "You..." he started, a look of understanding coming upon his face.

"I've been waiting on you for a while, Phil."

"I'm sorry I made you wait on me." he said quietly.

"You know what they say; _better late than never,_ " she said, "and _good things happen to those who wait_ , but I think I waited long enough."

"Too long." he agreed, somewhat amused. "Maybe I should have been more open, too?"

"Yeah. That would have helped."

"Well. Here we are now. No time better than the present." he said with a smirk.

Daisy laughed and pulled him in for a kiss he returned.

"Come on. I owe you a Valentine's Day dinner." he said against her lips.

"Oh, mister, I am expecting more than just dinner." she smirked.

"I could serenade you. I have a quite good singing voice."

Daisy laughed, as she led the way to their car so he could take her out for dinner.

Prompts used;  
Drabble prompt; "Kiss me."  
platonic valentine's skoulson prompts; They have to pretend-date for a mission! On Valentine's Day! Goodness gracious!


End file.
